Funding Opportunity ? RFA-FD-19-021: Implementation of the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards Applicant: State of Alabama, Department of Agriculture and Industries, Agricultural Compliance Section As with other state animal feed programs, ours is not a revenue generating program. To that end it makes it difficult to have the needed funds appropriated to our program for improvements in equipment and technology. This funding opportunity will allow us to achieve the feed standards, and to make significant improvements to our program with the purchase of new equipment and technologies not only for the program but also for our testing laboratory. This opportunity will also afford us the potential to update and, in some cases, replace equipment to improve the effectiveness of our sample collection, storing, transporting and analytical abilities. Accordingly; we will be able to maintain programmatic improvements for years to come that will help ensure the safety and integrity of the U.S. animal feed supply. Our program will utilize specific members of our staff to develop and execute a plan to establish and become compliant with two standards each year until all standards are fully implemented. Concurrently our testing laboratory will be taking all necessary steps fulfilling Standard 10 and becoming ISO/IED 17025:2005 certified. Standard Operating Procedures (SOP) will be developed in every area where they would be appropriate to address all aspects of the program. This program has been and will continue to be a participant in the Animal Feed Contract. We have been able participate in some training opportunities and to attend the AFRP's Face to Face Meetings. Currently our staff consists of a division director, eleven Agricultural Compliance staffers, which includes eight inspectors a program manager and two office staff, five testing laboratory staff and two registration staff. We will be assigning certain task to the following: The division director, program manager, field inspector supervisor, testing laboratory director, testing laboratory quality control director and an office assistant.